Sérénade pour une sauveuse
by Barbie56
Summary: Fic post 3x11. Et si la potion n'avait pas suffit à réveiller la mémoire d'Emma ? S'il avait fallu plus de temps et si Hook avait dû se battre pour ça ? Version alternative du mi-season 3.
1. Chapitre 1

**Sérénade pour une sauveuse**

_Notes de l'auteur :_

Cette histoire a été écrite durant la pause hivernale dernière. Elle débute donc directement après la scène finale du **3x11 « Going Home »**. Maintenant que la saison est terminée, je préfère prévenir que je ne vais pas prendre en compte les éléments développés dans la deuxième partie de la saison : pas de Zelena, pas de nouvelle malédiction, pas de voyage dans le temps, tout ça tout ça quoi...

Ceci est donc une sorte de version alternative de la saison 3, avec un nouveau méchant (je n'avais pas pensé à la Wicked Witch en commençant), pas de Walsh (mais y'aura quand même un troisième homme), et un Henry un peu plus coopératif (parce que pour moi, il ne peut plus cesser de croire, c'est dans son sang).

Je dis « sorte » parce qu'en réalité, cette fic va se concentrer principalement sur Emma et Hook à New York. J'avais envie de profiter de la Grosse Pomme pour développer le personnage de Hook, parce que la simple idée de l'imaginer dans notre monde moderne, sans dénaturer son personnage, me plaisait. Et puis, avec le recul, je trouve que la résolution de l'amnésie d'Emma a été rapidement présentée, même si c'était probablement ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas faire durer l'intrigue éternellement. Ce qui suit est donc plutôt un interlude new-yorkais développé, car finalement, les autres ne seront présents qu'à travers des flashbacks.

Cette fic est terminée (je m'y oblige avant de poster sinon j'arrive jamais à finir), mais je ne dis pas que selon les réactions, il n'y aura pas certaines modifications, qui sait !

POV Hook parce que j'adore écrire à sa place ^_^

_Flashback en italique, en POV extérieur._

_**Tout appartient à Eddy et Adam. Et un peu W. Disney. Et aussi JM Barrie, sans qui Hook n'existerait pas !  
**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation…

Lorsque je faisais mes classes dans la marine royale, j'avais été sanctionné pour insubordination. Deux jours de travaux forcés qui m'avaient rendu particulièrement docile pour le reste de ma formation.

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent mon retour à Neverland, après la mort de Liam, Pan m'avait retenu prisonnier plusieurs heures, piégé dans une cage de bois à trois mètres du sol. Il m'avait libéré lorsque j'avais consenti à lui rendre de petits services.

Il y avait eu l'épisode du haricot magique, où Emma m'avait menotté dans l'antre du Géant. J'étais resté plusieurs heures à attendre le réveil de mon ennemi pour qu'il m'accorde le droit de m'enfuir.

Enfin, je gardais un souvenir amer de ma séquestration par Greg et Tamara, à New York, puis à Storybrooke. Les kilomètres avalés dans le noir, à l'arrière de cette maudite camionnette. Et la terrible découverte d'un Crocodile encore en vie...

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais enfermé.

Mais c'était la première fois que j'étais dans une cellule de commissariat.

Entourés d'une dizaine de types tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Je ne l'avais pas volé, certes. Mais je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal.

Après une quête qui m'avait semblé interminable, j'avais enfin retrouvé la piste de la Sauveuse. J'avais réussi à rejoindre son monde. À la trouver. Seulement, la malédiction jouait contre moi. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, je le savais, je m'y attendais. Pourtant, je m'étais senti totalement désemparé lorsqu'elle m'avait repoussé violemment.

Moi qui avais bêtement cru qu'un baiser réglerait la situation en un clin d'œil. Quel idiot je faisais ! Snow et Charming m'avaient pourtant prévu. Seul un véritable baiser d'amour aurait la force de réveiller sa mémoire endormie. Elle m'avait oublié, comme tous les autres.

Et si elle avait eu un jour des sentiments pour moi, ils s'étaient envolés avec tout le reste.

La tâche s'annonçait bien plus compliquée que ce que j'imaginais. Le Forêt Enchantée était en danger. Une terrible menace s'était abattue sur nous, sans que nous puissions nous défendre. Regina avait trouvé un ennemi à sa taille. Elle tentait bien que mal de nous maintenir à flot mais elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Nous avions besoin de magie.

Nous avions besoin d'espoir.

Nous avions besoin d'Emma...

Discrètement, je glissai ma main dans la poche de ma veste. Au fond, une couture décousue me donnait accès à une autre partie du vêtement, ayant échappé à la fouille que j'avais subi à mon arrivée. J'étais à la recherche de la petite fiole que la Reine m'avait donnée avant mon départ. J'ignorais si cette potion allait tenir ses promesses. Le baiser n'ayant pas fonctionné, elle était dorénavant notre dernière chance.

Malheureusement pour moi, retenu avec ces quatre murs, ma mission venait considérablement de ralentir. Je commençais à perdre patience ici. Je devais aider Emma à retrouver sa mémoire.

Je me jetai à nouveau contre les barreaux :

« S'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais sortir, je suis innocent »

Un garde en uniforme quitta sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à moi :

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ça tous les jours... »

« Est-ce que je pourrai voir le chef de cet établissement ? »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Que vous promettez de ne plus jamais ennuyer les jeunes femmes de ce pays ? »

Il marquait un point. Même si je parvenais à sortir d'ici, convaincre Emma de m'écouter serait bien pire que de survivre à Pan.

C'était à cause d'elle que j'avais atterri dans cette cellule. Après nos malheureuses retrouvailles sur le pas de sa porte, je n'avais pas baissé les bras. Je l'avais suivie. Presque traquée. J'avais tenté en vain de lui raconter son histoire.

Mais j'avais échoué.

« Ecoutez, je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange, mais je connais Emma Swan. Elle m'a juste oublié. »

« Bien sûr. Et moi je suis le meilleur ami de Barack Obama ! » me rétorqua le gardien.

« J'ignore qui est cet homme mais si ça peut me faire sortir d'ici, je serai ravi de le rencontrer... »

Mes compagnons de cellule se mirent à rire. J'ignorai ce qui les amusait tant dans ma remarque et je m'en contrefichais à vrai dire. J'avais bien plus important à faire :

« J'ai vraiment besoin de sortie. »

« Je vais être clair... Pirate... ou quoi que vous soyez. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas vérifier tous les mouvements que vous avez fait durant chaque année passée sur cette terre, compris ? »

« Seulement celles sur Terre ou vous comptez aussi vérifier mon passé au Pays Enchanté ? Par qu'ici, ça va être plutôt rapide. Mais si vous voulez tout vérifier, j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous. A votre place, je me concentrerai sur Neverland. Mes années les plus prolifiques ! »

« Vous êtes un petit rigolo Jones ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire général retentit dans la salle. Un autre gardien s'approcha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de mon geôlier. Ce dernier grimaça, visiblement agacé. Il remercia son collègue et revint dans ma direction :

« Bon, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait eu pitié de vous... Votre caution a été payée »

« Je suis libre ? »

Il sortit ses clés et les introduit dans la serrure :

« Tenez-vous à carreau. Sinon je vous repasserai les menottes avec grand plaisir. »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi, Sergent ! »

Avec bonheur, je retrouvai tout ce qui m'avait été retiré à mon arrivée : bagues et bijoux, bottes, dague, flasque... Je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir laissé mon sac à l'hôtel, avant que la police ne m'embarque. Ainsi que d'avoir troqué mon crochet contre une main de fer. Répondre aux questions aurait été bien plus compliqué. Je saluai une dernière fois la charmante demoiselle qui m'avait ravitaillé en eau et regagnai la liberté.

Mes premiers pas dans la rue me firent l'effet d'une claque. La lumière agressante. Les bruits stridents de la ville. Les gens. La foule. Ce monde allait me rendre dingue, je le sentais. Je quittai les escaliers du poste de police quand j'entendis une voix familière :

« Mon fils a eu pitié de vous. »

« Swan. Quelle surprise ! »

Ma belle princesse s'avança vers moi, les bras croisés.

« J'ignore ce qui vous a pris de me suivre et de débarquer chez moi à l'improviste, mais je vous conseille de ne jamais recommencer. Sinon, je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas la prochaine fois. »

« J'adorai voir ça, Amour. »

Elle m'adressa un regard entendu, puis me quitta sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça. Je devais à tout prix la retenir.

« Emma, s'il te plait... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois vraiment te parler. C'est une urgence. Je te le promets. »

« Si je vous accorde une heure pour vos histoires à dormir debout, vous me promettez de disparaître définitivement de ma vie ? »

Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

« Évidemment. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas vous avez une heure à partir de... maintenant. »

Top chrono.

Tic tac tic tac...

* * *

Voilà voilà. Alors alors... envie que je poste la suite ? ^^ *croise les doigts très fort*  
A très vite !


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Merci pour vos reviews et ravie que la mise en bouche vous ait donné envie d'en savoir plus...**_

_**La suite !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Nous nous étions installés à la vitrine d'un petit café de Manhattan. Emma tournait frénétiquement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle m'écoutait d'une oreille, agrémentant de temps à autre mon discours d'observations bien trop rationnelles.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire à votre histoire de bateau volant ? »

« Que le Jolly Roger vole ou non n'a pas d'importance dans cette histoire. Ce que tu dois retenir, mon Cœur, c'est que nous avons tous regagné Storybrooke sains et saufs. Malheureusement, Pan était aussi à bord. C'est ce qui a causé cette nouvelle malédiction. »

« Pour la dernière fois, je vous demanderai de ne pas me tutoyer, je ne vous connais pas. Et oubliez les petits surnoms aussi ! »

« Très bien. Je comprends... »

Je lui racontais tant bien que mal son histoire, notre histoire. Le sort noir lancé par Regina, la création de Storybrooke, l'abandon de ses parents, sa destinée de sauveuse, l'expédition à Neverland qui nous avait menés à notre perte... Malheureusement pour moi, elle était tout sauf réceptive.

« Ecoutez, Killian, si ça vous rassure de croire que vous vivez dans un Disney, tant mieux pour vous. Mais je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous rentriez chez vous. Vous êtes suivi quelque part non ? »

Elle me prenait pour un fou. C'était évident.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver que mon prénom avait une résonance toute particulière lorsqu'elle le prononçait. Je m'étais présenté sous ma véritable identité : Killian Jones. Lorsque j'avais utilisé le nom de _Hook_, elle avait tout simplement répliqué que c'était l'un des films préférés de son fils.

« Je pourrai t'aider à trouver la mémoire, Emma. Tu dois simplement me faire confiance. »

« Je fais rarement confiance aux inconnus qui viennent m'agresser directement chez moi. »

« Je devais essayer. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas voulu t'agresser, Amour. Tes parents ont besoin de toi, c'est le plus important »

Elle soupira, légèrement agacée. Puis elle but quelques gorgées de son breuvage avant d'ajouter :

« Sauf que je n'ai pas de parents. Je n'en ai jamais eu. »

« Si Emma. C'est juste que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. »

« Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, mais bizarrement, j'ai la sensation que vous ne me voulez aucun mal... »

« C'est le cas. »

« Enfin... je vais aller payer et après, je vous dirai _adieu_. Comme convenu. »

Emma se leva, et je l'imitai aussitôt, me dressant devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle grimaça :

« Killian, vous m'aviez promis. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. À vous d'en faire de même. »

« Bien sûr Swan. Je le ferai. »

Elle baissa la tête et m'abandonna pour se rendre vers le bar.

Dans quelques minutes, elle disparaît définitivement. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Il me fallait agir et vite. Rapidement et intelligemment. Je sortis la fiole de ma poche et le plus discrètement possible, je vidai son contenu dans la tasse d'Emma. Je me rassis et elle revint à notre table.

« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, Killian. »

« Tu ne finis pas ton chocolat ? »

Elle me sourit, pensant probablement que je tentais une diversion pour la garder encore un peu auprès de moi. Elle s'empara de la tasse et la vida d'un trait :

« Bon courage pour la suite et à l'avenir, j'espère que vous garderez vos distances. »

« Comme il vous plaira, Ma Lady... »

La regarder quitter le café me serra le cœur. J'étais pourtant satisfait de cette entrevue. J'avais réussi à lui faire boire la potion censée l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Il n'a avait plus qu'à patienter...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_« Donc, vous dites que cette bague me conduira jusqu'à elle ? »_

_Hook observa le bijou qui ornait son index, dubitatif._

_« Exactement. Je l'ai ensorcelée pour ça. Plus vous approcherez d'elle et plus elle brillera »_

_Regina avait conduit le pirate dans la crypte où elle gardait ses secrets de magie bien à l'abri. Avec l'arrivée de leur nouvel ennemi, cette cachette était l'un des derniers lieux où la magie libre subsistait. _

_« Lorsque tu retrouveras Emma, elle ne te reconnaîtra pas. Tu seras un parfait étranger pour elle.__ » ajouta la Reine._

« _Permets-moi d'en douter, Ma Reine. Je suis certain qu'une partie d'elle n'a pas pu m'oublier._ »

« _Tu es bien présomptueux ! »_

_Le pirate observa une à une les fioles et autre petites bouteilles de verre qui trônaient un peu partout autour de lui tandis que l'ex-méchante Reine s'affairait à la préparation d'une potion._

_« Tu penses que ton amour suffira à lui faire trouver la mémoire, mais tu te trompes. Cet amour n'existe plus. Tu n'existes plus pour elle. »_

_« Mais un vrai baiser d'amour..._ »

« _Il faut que cet amour soit partagé Hook. Ça ne fonctionne pas sinon. »_

_Il se mit à marmonner, mécontent de la remarque. Regina était sur le point de terminer son élixir. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un dernier ingrédient : elle s'empara par surprise de la main du pirate, et lui piqua la paume avec une aiguille. Hook gémit, puis se laissa faire. _

_Trois gouttes de son sang tombèrent dans le récipient, provoquant une réaction enfumée. _

_« Si tu parviens à lui faire boire ceci, tu auras peut-être une chance de la convaincre. Emma ne retrouvera pas la mémoire immédiatement, il faudra que tu l'aides à comprendre ses souvenirs qui se raviveront peu à peu._ »

« _Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !_ »

« _Je sais. Il va falloir que tu sois convaincant. Que tu gagnes sa confiance. Plus vite elle t'écoutera et plus vite elle se souviendra._ »

« _Et si ça ne marche pas ? Je peux toujours l'embrasser non ? »_

* * *

J'avais tenu parole. Je passai le reste de la journée loin d'Emma. J'avais trouvé un toit pour la nuit non loin de chez elle, lorsque j'avais atterri à New York. Au _Going Home_. Une charmante petite pension de famille, cachée au creux d'une ruelle, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la demeure accueillante de Mère-Grand et de Ruby. J'avais également fait la découverte de ce lieu que les new-yorkais nommaient _Central Park_. Je m'y installai une partie de l'après-midi, profitant du soleil.

J'élaborai la suite de mon plan. Emma retrouverait la mémoire, mais dans combien de temps ? Ça je l'ignorais. Regina avait été claire sur le sujet, la sauveuse aurait besoin de moi pour faire le lien. Mais comment l'approcher de nouveau sans qu'elle me chasse ?

Le soleil commençait à disparaître, caché par les hautes tours de la ville, et je regagnai ma chambre, le cœur lourd. J'avais beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle me semblait sans issue. Si l'élixir de Regina n'opérait pas, la Sauveuse disparaîtrait définitivement de nos vies.

De ma vie.

J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans la pension quand une sensation inexplicable me traversa le corps. Un mauvais pressentiment. Sans réfléchir, je revins sur mes pas, hâtivement. Puis il y eu ses cris. Reconnaissables entre tous. Je passais devant l'immeuble d'Emma lorsque je les aperçus : deux hommes, de noir vêtus, tentant de faire sortir de force ma princesse de son véhicule.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Ton sac ! Donne-moi ton sac ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » répliqua-t-elle

« Je crois que la dame vous a demandé de la lâcher, non ? »

L'un des deux types leva les yeux vers moi. Je souris malicieusement. Ce que j'aurai aimé avoir mon crochet sur moi...

« C'est qui ce taré ? Al, tu t'occupe de lui ? »

Je vis enfin le visage du deuxième homme, le dénommé _Al_. Il vint dans ma direction, visiblement énervé. Ni une ni deux, je le rejoignis d'un pas décidé. Je sentais la colère s'emparer de moi. Mémoire ou pas, il était hors de question que quiconque s'attaque à ma princesse.

Mon poing s'abattit tel la foudre, projetant Al au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais je m'appliquai à l'en empêcher, multipliant les coups.

« Alors, _Al_, comme ça on s'attaque aux dames ? Visiblement, vous manquez d'éducation à New York ! »

J'allais de nouveau le frapper quand une voix me stoppa net :

« Killian ! Non ! »

Emma venait de hurler mon nom. Je découvris alors que l'acolyte avait fui, laissant la Sauveuse seule, accrochée à la carlingue de sa Coccinelle.

« Je vais bien. Laissez-le partir » souffa-t-elle

Je grimaçai. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé lui montré de quoi le légendaire Hook était capable. À regret, je libérai ma proie, qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes, criant à qui pouvait l'entendre que j'étais un véritable malade.

Je réajustai mon cuir et m'approchai d'Emma. Elle était forte, je le savais, mais je sentais aussi que cette malheureuse expérience l'avait bouleversée.

« Ça va aller, mon Cœur. Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt. »

« Décidément, je vais devoir demander une garde rapprochée. »

« Je suis là pour ça. »

Elle se mit à rire. C'était si doux d'entendre à nouveau son rire. Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle ferma à clé sa voiture et rejoignit l'entrée de son immeuble. En poussant la porte vitrée, elle m'adressa un dernier regard.

« Merci. »

« De rien, Princesse. »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews et suivis de fic... **_

_**Pas de CS pour ce chapitre, mais un petit duo que j'affectionne particulièrement.  
**_

_**J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_« Voilà, nous sommes de retour... »_

_Lorsque la malédiction de Pan s'était abattue sur eux, ils pensaient retourner au Pays Enchanté. Comme avant. Seulement, au plus grand étonnement de tous, le paysage s'était métamorphosé. Les vertes plaines et les forêts luxuriantes s'étaient recouvertes peu à peu de sable. _

_Des millions de petits grains. Partout. _

_« Où sommes-nous arrivés ? » Demanda Snow, inquiète._

« _Encore un mauvais coup de Pan » souffla David entre ses dents._

_Regina restait muette. Elle ouvrit les bras, paumes vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Puis soudain, elle les rouvrit, prise d'un frisson :_

_« Regina, que se passe-t-il ?_ » _  
_

_« Il y a de la magie. De la magie noire. Partout. Forte. Prégnante »_

_« De la magie ? Rumple ? » interrogea Belle, les yeux aux larmes._

_« Non. J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit que le début des ennuis. »_

_Quelques secondes après, une patrouille d'oiseaux fit son apparition. L'un d'eux se posa aux pieds des Charming, avant de se transformer. Un petit être trapu et au nez crochu, semblable à un farfadet, se tenait en lévitation face à eux. Ses yeux noirs transpercèrent un à un tous les ex-habitants de Storybrooke.  
_

_« Déclinez vos identités._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » murmura Hook._

_« Déclinez vos identités ! » répéta le petit homme, plus fort encore._

_Regina fit un pas en avant, relevant fièrement la tête :_

_« Je suis la Reine Regina. Épouse du Roi Léopold. Et souveraine du Royaume Enchanté. »_

_« Négatif. Vous avez disparu des bases de données._ »

« _J'ai eu quelques... obligations ses dernières années. Mais ceci est mon royaume. »_

_David ne put s'empêcher de préciser qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de son royaume, à lui et Snow. Mais le farfadet n'en avait que faire.  
_

_Peu à peu, les autres oiseaux prirent forme humaine. Très vite, le petit groupe de héros se retrouva encerclé, sans possibilité de fuite. _

_« Je vous conseille de nous suivre sans histoire._ »

_Regina leva la main, cherchant à faire valser l'armée de farfadet. Mais celui qui s'était présenté à eux contrecarra le sort à l'aide d'un long bâton de bois, surmonté d'une sphère de verre. _

___« _C'est inutile... 'votre majesté'... vous ne ferez pas le poids »

« _Pouvons-nous au moins savoir où vous comptez nous emmenez ?_ » _siffla Regina, énervée._

« _Vous le saurez bien assez vite... 'votre majesté'. »_

* * *

Deux jours déjà que je m'étais installé à Manhattan. Après un court séjour en prison, je profitai désormais du soleil et de l'activité étourdissante de la ville. Je gardai un œil sur Emma, à distance. Espérant que l'élixir finisse par faire effet.

Je savais que chaque minute passée ici retardait notre retour au Pays Enchanté. Et par conséquence, cela obligeait ceux que j'avais laissé derrière moi à résister, toujours plus.

Si seulement j'avais les pouvoirs nécessaires pour tout annuler. Pour revenir en arrière. J'aurai fait en sorte que nous ne quittions jamais Storybrooke.

Soudain, une petite silhouette me tira de ma rêverie.

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est à vous que je devrai poser cette question. Je croyais que vous aviez pris vos distances avec ma mère. »

Au son de sa voix, je compris qu'il n'avait aucune méfiance à mon égard.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, Gamin. J'attends qu'elle revienne vers moi. »

« Et ça marche ? Parce que j'y connais pas encore grand chose en matière de filles, mais je pense que le profil psychopathe-harceleur n'est pas très tentant. »

Je souris. Il avait tellement raison.

« Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ma mère ? Parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. » me questionna l'enfant

« Je suis un vieil ami... »

« En tout cas merci. Pour l'autre soir. Elle m'a raconté... »

« Ah... »

D'un signe de tête, il me demanda la permission de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je poussai ma main pour lui laisser une place sur le banc :

« Vous vous habillez toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme ça comment ? »

« En... pirate ! »

« Vieille habitude. » avoué-je.

« Je trouve ça cool. Mais vous devriez vous changer. Je crois que vous faites peur aux gens. »

Le gamin marquait un point. Emma me prenait pour un fou. Il était temps d'agir un peu plus comme un humain lambda.

« Ok. Je prends note de ce conseil, Henry. »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que durant les quatre jours suivants, je venais m'asseoir sur ce même banc, attendant patiemment la visite du gamin. À défaut de me rapprocher d'Emma, il me semblait réussir peu à peu à gagner la confiance de son fils.

Je n'avais jamais réellement pris le temps de connaître Henry avant la malédiction de Pan. J'avais participé à son sauvetage à Neverland, sans savoir qui il était vraiment. Je ne le connaissais qu'à travers les portraits que sa famille m'en avait fait.

J'avais à faire à un sacré petit bonhomme, possédant un sens de la répartie surprenante surprenant, et ayant développé une relation maternelle fusionnelle. La Emma d'ici ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Ils avaient grandi ensemble depuis sa naissance.

C'était tout le portrait craché de sa mère.

Un après-midi, alors que nous dégustions une étrange friandise recouverte de sucre, Henry pris un air très sérieux :

« Quelque chose te préoccupe, Gamin ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait... si, peut-être... il y a cette fille... » finit-il par lâcher.

« Ah, ça, il y a toujours une fille ! »

« Elle s'appelle Mia. »

« Et elle est belle je parie. »

« Très belle. »

« Mais elle en aime un autre c'est ça ? Parce qu'il y en a toujours un autre... »

« Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, je ne la connais pas beaucoup. Je ne fais que l'observer de loin à la cafétéria, quand elle mange avec ses copines. Bon sang, ça y est, moi aussi je deviens un psychopathe ! »

Je lui flanquai un coup de coude, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Il se mit à rire et je l'imitai aussitôt. Henry était vraiment un sacré gamin.

Il engloutit la dernière bouchée de son goûter avant de le lancer : « D'ailleurs, on ne s'est toujours pas occupé de ton cas, Killian. Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je passai le seuil de la porte. Cette même porte qu'Emma m'avait refermée au nez sans hésitation. Je découvris un lieu de vie chaleureux, spacieux et lumineux. J'imaginais sans problème la Sauveuse vivre ici.

Une vie normale.

Henry me fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, avant de me conduire dans une petite pièce, leur servant probablement de débarras. Il alluma la lumière et s'accroupit, avant de déballer à la va-vite un carton.

« Je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire... »

Et il me tint un bout de tissu bleu.

« Chemise. Je pense que tu passeras dedans. Je vais essayer de te trouver un jean. »

« Henry... »

« Je t'ai dit que ton costume craignait. T'as besoin de vraies fringues. Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain si tu veux. C'est la porte verte au bout du couloir. »

Je compris vite que je ne pouvais aller contre l'idée du gamin. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'attendis quelques minutes et partit en direction de la salle indiquée, les bras chargés de vêtements.

Après avoir tenté plusieurs associations de vêtements, je me décidai pour la chemise bleue et un pantalon noir légèrement feutré. Je profitai du miroir pour m'observer un peu plus attentivement. Il me semblait que j'avais les traits plus durcis qu'auparavant. De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendais Henry qui s'impatientait :

« Allez, dépêche-toi ! Je veux voir ton relooking extrême ! »

J'ouvris la porte avec appréhension.

« Ok. On est sur la bonne voie. » déclara-t-il après m'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures pendant de longues secondes.

« Merci, Gamin. »

« Mais y'a encore le khôl en trop. »

« Et ton père ne va rien dire si je lui emprunte ça ? »

« Aucun danger. C'est pas à lui. »

Je n'avais pas encore abordé le sujet de Neal avec lui. Si les dires de Regina étaient exacts, Baelfire existait dans leur réalité. Enfin, _Neal Cassidy_. Il était le père parti trop tôt. Celui qui avait envoyé Emma en prison sans explications. Celui qui les avait laissés seuls.

« C'est à mon beau-père. »

Mon corps se figea à l'instant.

Un beau-père ? Vraiment ?

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Je me retournai vers Emma, sacs de course à la main. Elle fut si surprise de me voir chez elle qu'elle en lâcha ses provisions.

« T'inquiètes pas, Maman. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. »

« Henry ? »

Le fils de la Sauveuse m'adressa un petit regard entendu, me proposant de me démaquiller pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa mère.

De retour dans la salle de bain, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Même si je ne percevais qu'un brouhaha de voix s'entremêlant, je savais qu'Emma était furieuse. J'enfilai à nouveau mon cuir et plia le plus soigneusement du monde la chemise. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à passer la porte, Emma vint à ma rencontre :

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? » me demanda-t-elle, énervée.

« Swan... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Henry n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Soudain, elle sembla se calmer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, plaqua ses mains ouvertes sur sa tête et s'assit sur le rebord du canapé :

« C'est que... je... je ne comprends pas Killian. Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Amour. »

« Le capitaine Crochet ? Vraiment ? Vous voulez maintenir cette version coûte que coûte ? »

« Tu finiras par te souvenir, j'en suis persuadé. Tu te souviendras de moi, Princesse. »

Je pesai chacun de mes mots. J'avais tellement besoin qu'elle y croie. Tellement besoin d'y croire, moi aussi. Snow, Charming, Regina, les fées... ils avaient mis tous leurs espoirs en moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de les décevoir.

« Je suis désolée, Killian. C'est insensé. »

« Tu as raison, Swan. Je vais vous laisser. »

« C'est une sage décision. »

Je cherchai à lui rendre les vêtements mais elle hocha aussitôt la tête :

« Vous savez quoi ? Gardez-les. Ils serviront à quelqu'un au moins... »

« Merci. »

Je souris au gamin, installé sur la banquette. Puis j'adressai un dernier regard à ma princesse. Comme j'aurai aimé pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras...

« Emma... Si jamais tu changes d'avis... ou si tu as besoin de me voir... je suis au _Going Home._ C'est un petit hôtel au coin de la rue et... »

« Je connais. »

« D'accord... »

Je grimaçai, légèrement déçu de son empressement à me mettre à la porte. Je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de capituler. Je ne gagnerai pas le cœur de Swan aussi facilement que je l'imaginais. Qu'importe, j'étais un homme de défi.

De retour à l'hôtel, je rejoignais l'accueil, impatient de saluer Becky, l'hôtesse si charmante. La jeune femme se tenait derrière son comptoir, un téléphone sous l'oreille. Il y avait peu de touristes, mais elle prenait grand soin de chacun d'entre eux :

« Oui Mr. Anderson. Hum hum. Oui, j'entends bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous trouver le restaurant de vos rêves. Très bien. C'est entendu. Je vous rappelle très vite. »

Elle raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Monsieur Jones... Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait... à votre visage ? »

Intrigué, je m'observai rapidement dans une glace. J'avais peut-être retrouvé ma tenue de pirate, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps pour un trait de khôl.

« J'aimais bien votre côté rockeur mais vous êtes très charmant comme ça aussi ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

« Elle aurait pu être meilleure... Dis-moi, Beauté, est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit où je pourrai trouver du rhum ? »

« Mais bien sûr, vous voyez l'enseigne rouge de l'autre côté de la rue ? »

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Le _Cuba Libre_. Becky m'indiqua qu'elle avait un arrangement avec ce bar-restaurant. Elle envoyait régulièrement des clients s'y restaurer. La nourriture valait le détour et à l'entendre, le propriétaire était une perle.

« Allez-y de ma part. Vous serez reçu comme un prince. »

Je poussai lentement la lourde porte en bois. Un doux mélange de sucre et d'alcool me parvint au nez. J'eus l'impression d'atterrir sur l'une de ses îles paradisiaques où je m'étais autrefois aventuré. La nuit était déjà tombée mais les lieux étaient encore calmes. Je m'installai au bar. Un homme derrière le comptoir s'approcha de moi :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »

« Becky m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance... »

« Becky ? Rebecca ? Du _Going Home _? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Et bien, elle a raison. Je suis votre homme. Josh, pour vous servir. »

Je serrai sa main, me présentant à mon tour : « Killian Jones. »

« Et bien, dites-moi tout Killian, de quoi avez-vous envie ce soir ? »

* * *

_« Je refuse catégoriquement de me soumettre à ce régime dictatorial. Moi vivante, j'exercerai ma magie comme je l'entends ! »_

_Regina faisait les cents pas dans son palais. L'entrevue avec le Vizir l'avait mise hors d'elle. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce type sortit de nul part ? Parce que le Royaume Enchanté avait été laissé à l'abandon durant la malédiction, il se croyait tout permis, jusqu'au droit de le faire sien ? Ah non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça._

_Snow et David restaient enlacés, muets. Le Vizir avait été clair : s'ils s'opposaient à lui et à son nouveau règne, ils en paieraient de leur vie. _

_« Peut-être que vous devriez faire une alliance avec lui ? » proposa Neal. « Après tout, il vaut mieux l'avoir avec nous que contre nous, non ? »_

_« Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance » rétorqua Belle._

_« Ce n'est pas la question » dit Grincheux. « La véritable question, c'est qu'allons-nous devenir ? Si Jafar tient à garder le pouvoir, nous savons tous comme cela va se finir._ »

« _Ce sera la guerre » murmura Regina._

_Hook écoutait la conversation avec attention. Après avoir survécu à Pan, ils étaient de nouveau sous le joug d'un être maléfique. Cette histoire paraissait sans fin._

_« Et si nous refusions ? » proposa le pirate._

_« Vous voulez tous nous tuer ? » demanda le nain._

_« En tout cas, je ne renoncerai pas à ma magie ! »_ _L'ex-méchante reine se tordait les doigts à s'en faire mal. Son cœur était encore blessé d'avoir perdu Henry. Il était impossible qu'elle abandonne aussi sa magie. Jafar ne lui faisait pas peur. Ils avaient croisé peu de monde sur le chemin du retour, mais tous les habitants qui avaient survécus semblaient plus que dociles face à ce nouveau souverain._

_« Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait du Royaume en notre absence ? » questionna David. « Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons à faire à quelqu'un de très puissant. »_

_« Il l'est. Mais nous ne capitulerons pas aussi facilement._ »

« _A quoi vous pensez Regina ? »_

_La reine sourit à l'assemblée, visiblement satisfaite de son idée :_

_« Allons dans son sens. Faisons-lui croire que nous acceptons ses conditions. Il ne doit pas se méfier de nous. Et pendant ce temps-là, nous élaborerons les représailles. Avec les fées à mes côtés, je suis certaine que nous saurons le faire reculer._ »

« _Et s'il le découvre ?_ »

« _Nous resterons discrets. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Snow. Je n'ai pas perdu mon fils pour perdre tout le reste. Ces terres sont à moi. À nous. Et elles nous reviendront. Qu'importe le prix à payer. »_

* * *

J'ingurgitai le fond de ma deuxième bouteille lorsque Josh revint me voir.

« Désolé l'ami, mais je pense qu'il va falloir ralentir ton débit... »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ennuie quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Mais je pense que noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ne résoudra rien. »

Le barman me sourit avant de soupirer bruyamment et de s'emparer d'un tabouret, qu'il rapprocha au maximum du bar : « Ok. Je sais, ça fait 'cliché'. Mais si tu as besoin de vider ton sac... »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais entendre ça ? »

« C'est mon job. »

Soudain, je réalisai que je n'avais rien pour le payer. J'avais réussi à repousser ma dette envers Becky à force de la cajoler et de la complimenter. Mais là, je n'avais rien pour Josh. Il remarqua mon embarras et je n'eus d'autre choix que d'avouer mon tourment.

« Ok. Alors tu vas te rendre utile. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas traverser cette rue et aller te coucher. Décuver tranquillement. Et demain matin, tu reviens et je te trouverai du boulot sans problème. »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour bonjour, désolée pour le temps d'attente, weekend chargé et pas d'internet ^^**_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent un petit avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et apprécié. On arrive bientôt au milieu de l'intrigue, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, aucun ne m'appartient, sniff...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Hook suivit Clochette dans un coin du château, loin de l'agitation qui régnait ici depuis que le « plan » était lancé. Le pirate avait ouvertement donné son avis sur la question. Il ne maîtrisait aucune magie et si le Vizir découvrait leur double jeu, il avait peur de faire partie des dommages collatéraux. La jeune fée avait insisté plusieurs fois pour lui parler en tête à tête, mais il avait toujours réussi à lui échapper. _

_Cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien lui exposer ses idées :_

_« Tu as raison, Hook. Jafar est beaucoup trop fort. Même contre notre magie. »_

_« Si tu comptes m'annoncer que nous allons tous mourir, je te remercie, mais je l'avais déjà compris._ »

« _Tu ne comprends pas. Nous avons besoin d'aide._ »

« _Et qui est-ce qui accepterait de nous aider ? »_

_« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... »_

_Le pirate se tut, comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais elle était loin désormais. Dans un autre monde. Dans une autre vie. Une vie dont il ne faisait plus partie. _

_Ni lui, ni aucune d'entre eux. _

_« Ne dis pas de sottises, Clochette. C'est impossible._ »

« _Et si je te disais que tu te trompes ? »_

_La fée sourit, heureuse de son petit tour. La troupe était entrée en résistance depuis trois mois déjà, et si les affrontements avec Jafar étaient au cœur des conversations, tous évitait d'aborder le sujet interdit._

_Emma._

_« S'il y avait un moyen de la retrouver, je crois que nous l'aurions déjà fait, non ?_ »

« _Sauf si personne ne veut prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Je sais ce que vous pensez tous, qu'elle est heureuse maintenant, qu'elle vit loin de tout ça... Mais Emma est une femme puissante. Sa magie nous serait d'une très grande aide. Elle est la sauveuse ! __»_  


_« Elle ne reviendra pas, Clochette ! Arrête avec ça maintenant ! »_

_Hook frappa le mur, énervé par les déclarations de la fée. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à le blesser ainsi ? Emma lui manquait tant. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle. _

_Sans qu'il ne ressente cette terrible douleur au fond de ses entrailles. _

_« Il suffirait de créer un portail. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, toutes réunies nous pourrions y parvenir. Seulement, ce serait de courte durée. Il ne faudrait pas hésiter à le traverser. Ce serait risqué aussi. Rien ne prouve que la destination soit la bonne. Les portails sont très compliqués à maîtriser._ »

« _Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu m'en parles dans ce cas ?_ »

« _Parce que je sais que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, Hook. Parce que je sais que tu serais prêt à tout pour la rejoindre._ »

« _Et Neal ? »_

_« Il n'est pas en état. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse la convaincre de revenir... »_

* * *

Depuis une semaine, mon quotidien oscillait entre le bar, l'hôtel et Central Park. Je m'enfonçai dans cette nouvelle réalité avec une facilité déconcertante. Je n'avais jamais travaillé de ma vie. Enfin, pas comme le commun des mortels l'entend. J'avais été soldat de la marine, à répondre aux ordres de mon frère et de mon roi. Puis j'avais embrassé la carrière de hors-la-loi, sans maître ni supérieur. Je faisais ce qui me plaisait. J'amassai l'or sans effort.

Pourtant, j'étais bien là, affublé de ce ridicule tablier noir, un chiffon imbibé de produit nettoyant à la main. Josh ne plaisantait pas. Il avait bel et bien du travail pour moi.

Il m'avait rapidement expliqué qu'il manquait de personnel, mais que les new-yorkais rechignaient aux petits boulots. Pas assez bien payés selon leurs dires. Pourtant, si j'étais partant, il effacerait mon ardoise contre quelques petits services.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais gardé ma prothèse gantée et revêtu les vêtements que Henry m'avait donnés. Josh m'avait observé bizarrement lorsque j'étais entré dans le bar, certainement étonné par mon nouveau look. Ma tête était encore un peu embrumée, mais je m'en fichais. Si Emma voulait me faire attendre, j'attendrai. Le temps qu'il faudrait.

Et si cela signifiait que je devais me fondre dans la masse et devenir un humain comme un autre... alors je le ferai. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Même à attendre trois cent ans de plus.

« Killian ! »

« Patron ? »

« Arf. Arrête avec ça. Tiens, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Une enveloppe. Et une dizaine de billets verts, légèrement froissés. Ma première paie. Je sautai de joie. Le début de la liberté à New York.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal. Tout travail mérite salaire. »

« On devrait fêter ça ! » m'exclamé-je.

« Oui, tu as raison. Va profiter. De toute façon, on ferme ce soir. »

« Comment ça ? Et les clients ? »

« Je ferme tous les lundis, Killian. Ils le savent. »

« Alors tu peux venir boire un coup avec moi ailleurs ? »

« C'est gentil mais je vais devoir décliner » répondit-il.

Josh me prit par les épaules tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie :

« J'ai comme qui dirait un rendez-vous ce soir... »

« Oh. Je vois. Et bien... tu adresseras tous mes hommages à ta lady. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Je regagnai ma chambre avec hâte, je voulais me changer pour fêter l'occasion, mais Becky interrompit ma course :

« Monsieur Jones ! Il y a quelqu'un pour vous ! »

Je ralentis mon pas et approcha de l'accueil. Henry attendait sagement dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu habitais ici. »

L'information avait été reçue. Pas par la bonne personne, mais reçue quand même.

« Ta mère sait que tu es là ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Henry semblait triste. Ailleurs.

« Un souci ? » demandé-je.

« J'ai écris une lettre à Mia. Elle l'a à peine regardée. »

Je m'assis près de lui :

« Perdre une bataille ne signifie pas perdre la guerre. N'oublie jamais ça. »

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

Je tâtai ma poche, vérifiant que mes dollars étaient toujours bien à l'abri.

« Je te trouve plutôt sympa Henry mais tu sais, je les préfère légèrement plus grandes, plus vieilles et beaucoup plus féminines que toi ! » plaisanté-je.

Nous nous mirent à rire en chœur. Décidément, plus je côtoyais ce petit bonhomme et plus j'avais le sentiment qu'il était le digne fils de son père. Ce même sourire, ce même rire.

Cette même détermination dans le regard.

« Ma mère sort. Et je n'ai pas très envie de passer la soirée tout seul à l'appart. J'ai du chocolat chaud et on peut commander des pizzas. »

« Des pizzas ? Est-ce que ça se mange ? »

« Franchement, je sais pas d'où tu sors, mais faut vraiment que je t'apprenne la vie, Killian ! »

« Ok, Gamin. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles avec ta mère d'abord. Je n'ai pas envie de la remettre en colère. »

« Pas d'inquiétudes. Elle est au courant. C'est elle qui me l'a proposé. »

* * *

J'arrivai à l'appartement, une boule au ventre.

Emma avait changé d'avis à mon sujet. Elle était prête à me laisser passer du temps avec son fils. Cela signifiait-il que sa mémoire refaisait lentement surface ?

« Bonsoir Killian. »

Cette vision me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Emma était plus belle que jamais. Elle venait de nous ouvrir la porte, moulée dans une robe rouge qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Elle était tout simplement divine. J'étais incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

« Je croyais que tu mettais la bleue. »

« J'ai hésité. Mais je n'avais pas mon fils chéri pour trancher alors j'ai joué la carte de l'assurance. »

J'entrai chez eux sur la pointe des pieds. Cette irruption dans leur intimité m'intimidait. Emma me sourit et empoigna ses cheveux, qu'elle sculpta rapidement en un chignon totalement désorganisé.

Mon dieu, ce qu'elle était belle !

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous importuner, mais Henry ne voulait pas rester seul et je n'ai pas vraiment de famille... » expliqua-t-elle.

Je n'avais aucun besoin d'entendre ses excuses. Qu'importe les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à me recontacter, elle l'avait fait. Et j'en étais plus que ravi.

« Henry a mon numéro si besoin. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, je ne vais pas dîner très loin. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon Cœur. Si Henry devient méchant, je saurai me défendre ! »

Ma remarque la fit rire aux éclats. Je faisais rire ma belle princesse. J'en éprouvai une fierté incommensurable.

Puis la sonnerie retentit. Emma gloussa et s'empara de son sac à main, posé sur la table : « Très bien. Henry j'y vais ! »

L'adolescent déboula dans la pièce et enlaça sa mère. Puis, il courut comme un fou vers l'entrée, à mon grand étonnement. De ma place, je ne pouvais pas voir la porte, mais je l'entendis s'ouvrir. Henry était apparemment ravi de rencontrer le rencard de sa mère.

Lisant la surprise sur mon visage, Emma s'empressa d'apporter une information précieuse :

« C'est son beau-père. Il a beaucoup insisté pour que je lui donne une seconde chance... »

Elle se tut aussitôt, réalisant les confidences qu'elle me faisait. Elle prit sa veste et me salua, rejoignant les deux hommes de sa vie.

J'aurai dû le savoir. Une femme comme Emma Swan ne pouvait pas être seule dans cette vie. Neal l'avait peut-être abandonnée elle et son fils, mais il devait y avoir des dizaines d'hommes prêts à se mettre à genoux devant elle.

Il y a toujours un autre homme.

Soudain, je réalisai. Ce n'était pas qu'un autre homme. Par tous les dieux de l'océan, je connaissais cette voix !

Je me risquai à mon tour dans l'entrée. Et c'est là que je le vis :

« Killian ? »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Désolée pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre, le mois de juin est bien plus intense que ce que j'avais imaginé !**_

_**Pas de flashback pour ce chapitre, mais deux petites scènes qui je l'espère, vous plairont.  
**_

_**Je préciserai au passage que Jack, Turner et toute la clic appartienne à Disney.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si ça vous plait ou non, puisque vous avez l'air d'être un grand nombre à consulter ces pages, n'hésitez pas, ça prend à peine quelques minutes ;)**_

_**Let's go !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

« Killian ? »

« Josh ? »

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite.

« Killian bosse pour moi. » précisa mon patron.

« Depuis une semaine. »

Je me sentais obligé de le préciser.

« Et vous deux ? » demanda-t-il. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un babysitteur en urgence. On s'est rencontré... au parc. On s'est rencontré au parc, oui c'est ça. Pas vrai Killian ? »

Je sentais la panique gagner ma princesse. Je m'avançai d'un pas sûr : « Désolé Josh. J'aurai dû te dire que je cumulais les petits emplois ! »

« Pas de soucis. C'est juste que... le monde est petit. »

J'acquiesçai. « Manhattan est petit oui ! »

Emma coupa court à la conversation, prétendant que leur réservation leur passerait sous le nez s'ils arrivaient en retard. Je la vis articuler un petit « merci » en ma direction lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Je sentais mon cœur se nouer. Josh ? Sérieusement ? Je n'avais jamais cru aux coïncidences auparavant, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Je remarquai alors qu'Henry avait bougé. Il ne se trouvait plus dans l'entrée.

« Alors, on commande les pizzas et après on choisit un DVD ? »

La voix de l'adolescent me fit faire volte-face.

« Un DVD ? »

« Ok. Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu... t'as qu'à t'installer sur le canap ! »

* * *

La soirée fut des plus instructives. Entre ma découverte des fameuses pizzas... et de ses petites rondelles rouges pimentées absolument délicieuses... et ce DVD contant la vie d'un pirate plutôt amusant, j'allais de surprises en surprises. Je découvris avec plaisir qu'Henry avait une fascination pour la piraterie. Il m'avoua que c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu pitié de moi la première fois.

J'étais un peu le _Jack Sparrow_ qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer.

« Il n'empêche, ton... "DVD" est très romancé. Ça ne se serait jamais passé comme ça dans mon monde. »

« Ah bon ? Will aurait été exécuté ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de crème glacée.

« Non. Mais la fille serait partie avec Jack. Aucune femme ne serait restée avec un gringalet comme Turner ! »

« Un point pour toi ! »

Je profitai également de nos échanges pour lui poser quelques questions sur sa vie. J'appris ainsi qu'Emma et Josh s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son père, parti avant sa naissance. Josh était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il tenait vraiment à lui.

Seulement, avec sa mère, c'était une autre histoire. Ils avaient vécu ensemble quelques années, avant de se séparer, puis de se remettre ensemble, et de se séparer à nouveau. Ils se fréquentaient à l'occasion depuis.

Je devais bien avouer que Regina avait fait fort pour leur offrir la vie qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. A entendre Henry, tout ceci était parfaitement réel. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Et je sentais bien dans ses mots d'enfant qu'il espérait que la magie opérer à nouveau entre ses "parents".

Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

* * *

Alors que le second DVD était lancé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, je remarquai qu'Henry s'était endormi. Le plus délicatement possible, je le soulevai dans mes bras, et le conduisis jusqu'à sa chambre. Une certaine mélancolie s'empara de moi.

Si perdre Milah avait été l'une des plus grandes douleurs de ma vie, ne pas avoir pu fonder de famille avec elle était l'un de mes plus grands regrets.

J'aurai adoré avoir un fils. J'aurai adoré que Bealfire me voit comme Henry voyait Josh.

Mais personne ne pouvait réécrire l'histoire...

J'étais de retour sur le canapé lorsque je perçus le bruit des clés dans la serrure. Bientôt suivi de chuchotements que je devinais avec aisance.

Une voix de femme : « Tu avais dit que tu n'y retournerais pas ! ».

Puis, une voix d'homme : « Je sais mais je suis faible que veux-tu... »

Josh et Emma étaient de retour de leur dîner.

« En tout cas, j'ai passé une très agréable soirée. » avoua la sauveuse.

« Oui moi aussi... est-ce que... tu m'invites à boire un dernier verre ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Josh... »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Je suis désolée... »

« Non, non. C'est moi. Je... je vais te laisser. Je passerai voir Henry ce weekend si ça te va. »

« Ça me va. »

« Bonne nuit alors, Emma. »

Je souris malgré moi lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, sans aucun bruit de bise ou de baiser.

Je m'enfonçai le plus possible dans les coussins, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée. Emma fit alors son apparition dans le salon, libérant au passage ses cheveux :

« Oh, vous m'avez fait peur ! » lâcha-t-elle en m'apercevant dans le canapé.

« Désolé Amour, je... ne voulais pas déranger. »

« Où est Henry ? »

« Je suis allé le coucher. Il s'est endormi devant... la _télévision_ si c'est bien ça... »

« Oui. C'est ça. C'est gentil d'être resté avec lui. »

« Pas de problème. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Très. Merci. »

« Mais tu n'as pas invité ton fiancé à rester. »

« Vous avez écouté ? » J'avais envie de lui répondre que oui, et que j'étais plutôt ravi qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Mais je me retins.

« Josh n'est pas mon fiancé » me précisa-t-elle. « C'est juste un... on a vécu ensemble pas mal de temps, il a presque élevé Henry et on a fini par se séparer... c'est... ils sont très attachés. »

« Tu lui plais toujours, ça crève les yeux. »

Je me levai et la rejoignis. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière en entrant, seul l'écran sur pause permettait d'y voir clair. Emma me sourit, les joues rougies. Elle retira une première chaussure. Elle manqua de tomber en retirant l'autre. Je fis un pas en avant, la rattrapant dans mes bras.

« Pardon. » souffa-t-elle.

« Je suis là pour ça, Swan. »

« Je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu... »

« J'avais oublié à quel point ta beauté pouvait être éblouissante... »

Je risquai mes doigts sur mon visage. Elle était si proche que je percevais son odeur sans aucune difficulté. Elle sentait si bon. Elle détourna son regard du mien, gênée par notre promiscuité.

« Et vous, votre soirée ? »

Elle tenait à discuter. J'en pris note. Ne lâchant pas notre étreinte, je répondis : « Tu as un gamin adorable. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui avant. Il me rappelle tellement son père... »

« Oui, c'est tout le portrait craché de Neal. Quand on l'a retrouvé à New York, j'avais l'impression de voir deux clones se faire face. »

Je me redressai aussitôt. Henry m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rien. »

« Si. Là. À l'instant. Tu as parlé de Neal. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le père de ton fils. Tu viens de dire qu'Henry lui ressemblait. Qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. »

« Non, le père de Henry est parti il y a longtemps... Non c'est... Neal était... Neal est... » Emma me repoussa, confuse. « Je crois que je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bonne idée. »

« Merci encore pour Henry. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Je souriais malgré moi. La potion commençait à faire effet, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Neal était le seul lien entre son monde et le mien, et si ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, nous étions sur la bonne voie.

Emma retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon épaule et me fit un petit signe de tête, dernier geste de remerciement, avant de regagner sa chambre.

« Il est tard alors si tu veux rester dormir sur le canapé, il est tout à toi. »

« Merci. »

Je ne détachai mon regard d'elle que lorsqu'elle disparut définitivement dans sa chambre. Je me laissai retomber sur le canapé. Je savais que le sourire initié sur mon visage quelques minutes plus tôt s'était étiré. Mon air béat devait être amusant à voir. Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Je venais de serrer contre moi ma princesse.

Ma princesse qui commençait doucement à se souvenir.

Ma princesse que je ne laissais visiblement pas indifférente.

Et pour la première fois, depuis notre « nouvelle » rencontre, elle m'avait tutoyé

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent me chatouiller les paupières. Puis cette odeur qui envahit mes narines. Quelque chose d'inconnu qui me mit aussitôt en appétit. Je m'étirai de tout mon long et me redressai. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé et découvrit ma princesse. Elle faisait un tas de petits gestes désorganisés, accompagnés de jurons. Visiblement, tout ne se passait pas comme elle le désirait :

« Un problème, Amour ? »

« Non. Je… arf, il va falloir que je rachète une poêle, elle est morte ! »

Un bar nous séparait. Je m'y installai. Emma glissa sous mes yeux une assiette contenant une mixture jaune. Il me semblait reconnaître des œufs, mais je ne les avais jamais vus sous cette forme.

« On laisse tomber les pancakes. Mais pour les œufs, tu peux foncer. Henry prétend que c'est ma spécialité ! »

J'engloutis la préparation en un éclair. Ça sentait bon. C'était délicieux.

Henry vint nous rejoindre, un uniforme bleu foncé sur le dos. Il me salua, le sourire aux lèvres, et me tapota l'épaule, avant de s'approcher de sa mère et de l'embrasser sur la joue :

« Je file, je vais être en retard. Oh et Daniel m'a invité à venir chez lui après les cours. On a un exposé à travailler ensemble. Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mon poussin ».

« Maman. Arrête avec ça, j'ai plus 4 ans ! »

Alors qu'Henry quittait l'appartement, je remarquai avec amusement qu'Emma fixait la porte d'entrée avec tendresse. Leur nouvelle vie leur avait permis de construire une véritable relation mère/fils.

Avais-je vraiment le droit de les priver de ça ?

Et si, au final, je ne faisais qu'empirer la situation ?

* * *

_« Pourquoi je n'y vais pas ? On parle de ma femme et de mon fils je vous rappelle ! » protesta Neal_

_« Vous avez été mariés ? C'est nouveau ça… »_

_Hook ne put s'empêcher de prendre part à la discussion. Depuis plusieurs heures, les fées s'entretenaient en quasi huis clos avec Neal et celui-ci n'en démordait pas : c'était à lui de ramener Emma. Et lui et à personne d'autre._

_« Tu ne comprends pas Neal », expliqua Blue. « Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Excepté toi. Enfin, de toi avant Storybrooke. Elle pense que tu les as abandonnés elle et Henry. Elle ne t'écoutera jamais. »_

_« Donnez-moi une potion. Elle se souviendra de moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… et puis, ce serait trop dangereux dans ton état. »_

_Neal tenta de se lever de son fauteuil mais y resta malgré lui cloué. Si seulement il ne s'était pas dressé face à l'un de ses maudits oiseaux ! Il avait suffit d'un mot de travers pour qu'il l'attaque. Regina l'avait sauvé de justesse, mais l'état de sa jambe empirait de jour en jour. Énervé, le regard de Neal croisa une fois de plus celui de Hook, ce qui exacerba sa colère :_

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là hein ? Vous voulez l'envoyer c'est ça ? Vous pensez qu'Emma l'écoutera plus que moi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »_

_« Calme-toi Neal », répliqua Hook. « On cherche la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde. »_

_« Oui. Bien sûr. Ça t'arrange tout ça ! __ç__a ne t'a pas suffit de me prendre ma mère, il te faut Emma maintenant ! »_

_Regina mit fin à la discussion en entrant bruyamment dans la salle._

_« Bon sang, est-ce que vous allez enfin vous comporter en adultes tous les deux ? »_

_« Oui », répondit Neal. « Quand on commencera à me prendre au sérieux ici. »_

_« Blue a raison. Vous êtes souffrant. Ce serait totalement irresponsable. »_

_« Et vous avez plus confiance en lui ? Sérieusement ? »_

_Regina s'abstint de répondre. Hook était le choix idéal pour elle. Un homme prêt à tout pour ramener la sauveuse, mais capable de rester en vie. Neal avait perdu son père. Emma et Henry. Trop de pertes. Trop d'émotions à fleur de peau. Elle ne faisait confiance à aucun des deux en vérité, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait vu depuis Neverland, elle savait que Hook n'abandonnerait jamais._

_« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Neal. C'est une question de survie. Vous n'êtes pas l'homme de la situation… »_

* * *

Je finissais de laver les tables lorsque Josh débarqua dans le bar, une caisse de bouteilles dans les bras. Il les déposa aux portes de la cuisine, avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Il m'en proposa un par politesse, que je déclinai aussitôt. Mon patron vint près de moi et s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai été surpris de te voir chez mon ex… »

« Pas de soucis. C'est normal. Si j'avais su que vous vous connaissiez… »

Josh vida son verre avant de le faire tourner machinalement entre ses doigts :

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Emma ? »

Sa question méritait une réponse que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui apporter. Et j'en étais désolé, parce que je le trouvais plutôt sympathique au fond. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas partagé la vie de la femme que je convoitais, nous aurions pu être amis tous les deux.

« En fait, j'ai rencontré Henry en premier. Je cherchais un DVD et il m'a conseillé »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Ce gamin a le cœur sur la main. Toujours prêt à aider. J'aurai adoré que ce soit le mien… mais Emma n'a jamais voulu que je l'adopte. Elle avait peut-être raison en fin de compte. »

Je n'étais pas d'humeur aux confidences, surtout si cela concernait Emma. Mais Josh poursuivit :

« En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit tombée sur toi. Au moins, je sais que Henry est entre de bonnes mains quand je suis avec sa mère… »

Je m'assieds à mon tour. Josh était sur sa lancée. Il ne changerait pas de sujet facilement :

« Tu veux la reconquérir ? » demandé-je, inquiet.

« Bien sûr. Qui n'aimerait pas se battre pour une femme pareille ? »

Josh n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. A quel point ses mots résonnaient en moi. J'aurai aimé répliquer que ce n'était pas à lui de se battre. Que c'était à moi de gagner son cœur, comme je le lui avais promis à Neverland…

Malheureusement, mon patron était dans l'incapacité de comprendre la situation. Emma commençait tout juste à m'écouter, mais delà à me croire…

« Excuse-moi, Killian, je t'ennuie avec mes histoires de couples… J'espère que tu es en forme parce que ce soir, ça va être chaud ! »

« Chaud ? »

« Enterrement de vie de jeune fille, ça te parle ? »

* * *

La fin de soirée fut délicieuse. Pendant quelques heures, j'oubliai les Charming, le Vizir, la malédiction et toutes ces histoires qui m'avaient ramenées jusqu'ici. Ce soir, j'étais juste Killian, le serveur un peu gauche qui renversait des cocktails sur les clientes. Des clientes survoltées et surexcitées, jouant à celle qui hurlerait le plus fort. La future mariée ne ressemblait en rien aux princesses que j'avais croisées au Royaume. Malgré une robe rose bourrée de tutus multicolores, elle ressemblait plus aux filles de joie que j'avais rencontrées dans les troquets du port.

J'aurai facilement pu céder aux avances de cette charmante petite brune qui ne m'avait pas lâché de la soirée. A mon retour au bar, Josh m'avait tapé sur l'épaule en signe de félicitations. « Sacré touche » avait-il jugé bon de me préciser.

Seulement… Emma hantait chacune de mes pensées.

Je la revoyais, la veille au jour, portant cette robe indescriptible… Tellement belle.

Si fragile dans mes bras.

Cette année passée loin d'elle n'avait pas freiné l'ardeur de mes sentiments pour elle. Bien au contraire.

Je me questionnai sur notre avenir. Si Emma parvenait à retrouver la mémoire, y'avait-il un futur possible pour nous ? Avec son destin ? Neal ? Mon passé ? Etais-je en droit de croire qu'un jour, elle pourrait m'aimer ?

Plus j'y pensais et plus cela me semblait ridicule.

Le baiser d'amour véritable n'avait pas fonctionné. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

En quittant le _Cuba Libre_, j'errai de longues minutes dans la rue. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de regagner ma chambre.

En vérité, j'avais envie de boire jusqu'à m'effondrer. Comme je l'avais fait à l'époque où je venais de perdre Milah. Mais les adresses encore ouvertes à cette heure-ci attiraient tous les badauds des environs, et la foule me découragea.

Je levai les yeux en direction de l'appartement d'Emma et de son fils. Lumière allumée, je devinai que ma princesse ne dormait pas encore. Je piétinai sur place, hésitant. Ce n'était pas une heure pour me présenter chez elle. Pourtant j'en mourrai d'envie.

C'était quitte ou double. Mais que pouvait-il m'arriver au pire ? Qu'elle appelle la police ? J'avais déjà donné. Ça ne me faisait pas peur.

* * *

Je grimpai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. La main légèrement tremblante, je me décidai à frapper à la porte. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je le savais. Je devais la laisser venir à moi. J'allais tout foutre en l'air à la presser…

Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« Tiens donc… si je m'attendais à te voir ici… tu veux entrer ? »

Je ne me fis pas prier.

« Si je te dérange… »

« Pas du tout. Henry n'est pas rentré alors, je traîne, tu sais… enfin… est-ce qu'on traîne quand on vit au Pays Imaginaire ? »

Au son de sa voix, je savais très bien qu'elle se moquait de moi. Elle m'invita à m'installer sur le canapé. Puis elle revint de la cuisine, un verre à la main. Elle le déposa sur la table basse, à côté de la bouteille et d'une assiette vide :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

J'acquiesçai poliment. Le vin rouge n'était pas mon nectar préféré, mais j'étais incapable de refuser un verre en compagnie de ma princesse. Nous bûmes tranquillement, échangeant quelques banalités sur notre journée passée. Puis Emma me proposa de regarder un film. Je lui répondis que ma culture était à refaire et que je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Amusée, elle tira sur le tiroir de la table basse, offrant à mes yeux une collection impressionnante de DVD :

« Ils sont presque tous à Henry. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse trouver notre bonheur ici ! »

Je m'emparai du seul boitier que je connaissais :

« On a regardé ça l'autre jour avec ton fils. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour les pirates. J'espère que c'est de famille ! »

Elle me sourit, les joues légèrement pourprées. Avant de réaliser qu'elle avait exactement ce qu'il nous fallait en stock…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapitre 8

Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente, avec l'été le planning change tellement ! Bref, j'ignore s'il y encore des gens qui viennent lire mais comme je me suis engagée à finir cette histoire, je le ferai ^^ encore un ou deux chapitres et ce sera la fin !

Bonne lecture !

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis au passage ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Au fil des années, j'avais acquis une certaine réputation dans le monde Enchanté. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours eu ce maudit Barbe Noire qui cherchait à me voler la vedette, mais la simple évocation de mon nom en faisant trembler plus d'un. Alors, quand Emma m'avait proposé de regarder _mon histoire_, j'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation.

_Hook. _Un titre sobre et efficace.

Pourtant, lorsque je vis mon interprète à l'écran, je faillis m'étouffer. Sans blague ? C'était dans ce ridicule accoutrement que j'étais connu dans ce monde ?

Oui, absolument ridicule.

« Il y a beaucoup trop d'erreurs et d'incohérences » m'indigné-je.

« Tu dis ça parce que Peter Pan a gagné. »

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ses paroles résonnaient en moi. Même mort, ce maudit gamin avait anéanti tout ce à quoi je tenais désormais. Et dans cette histoire cinématographique, il héritait du rôle de gentil père de famille. Lui qui avait abandonné son fils en échange de la jeunesse éternelle… Il n'avait rien d'un héros !

Lorsque l'écran noir apparut sur la télévision, je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter de plus belle. Cette vision de Neverland était une pure invention :

« Et encore, s'il n'y avait que Pan... Depuis quand Clochette a-t-elle le béguin pour lui ? »

« Depuis toujours Killian. C'est de notoriété publique. »

« Tu parles. Pan n'est qu'un gamin. Elle m'a toujours couru après... »

Emma me regarda, interloquée. Je poursuivis :

« Et pourquoi faut-il qu'on me transforme en vieux pirate aigri ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette perruque ridicule ? »

« Ridicule ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Dustin Hoffman est magnifique dans ce film. » répliqua-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Magnifique ? Allons, Amour, il n'a pas mon sex appeal, ça crève les yeux. »

« C'est vrai que tu es nettement plus sexy que lui... »

Un instant, son regard s'ancra au mien. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Si j'osais simplement tendre ma main et caresser son visage...

« Enfin, si on aime le style gothique, cuir, et maquillage outrancier » ajouta-t-elle. « Tu veux encore un peu de vin ? »

« Avec plaisir, mon Cœur »

Elle s'assit et me resservit un verre, avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur le canapé. Mon esprit tout entier se focalisait sur ma cuisse, cette partie de mon corps, directement en contact avec le sien. Elle était si proche, et pourtant si loin. Cette pensée me déchira le cœur. Elle but quelques gorgées de son breuvage en silence, avant d'incliner légèrement son corps dans ma direction :

« Je peux te poser une question. A propos de cette supposée vie dont je ne me rappelle plus ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Princesse. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ? »

Je me retrouvai pris au dépourvu. Qu'étais-je censé répondre ? Etait-ce le moment de lui parler de mes sentiments, de ce qu'elle avait réveillé en moi ? De l'espoir qu'elle m'avait rendu ?

Pire encore, étais-je en droit de lui dire qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre nous ?

Je respirai profondément :

« Tu as appris à me faire confiance. Je ne l'ai pas toujours mérité. Mais nous formons une bonne équipe je crois. »

« Est-ce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? »

Comment pouvais-je répondre à une telle question ? Si elle m'avait aimé, un jour, le baiser de nos retrouvailles lui aurait rendu la mémoire.

« Je l'ignore, Beauté. Mais je pense pouvoir dire que je ne te laissais pas indifférente. »

Ma remarque la fit sourire. Elle tendit le bras et reposa son verre sur la table. Puis elle replia ses jambes sur le canapé, le coude enfoncé dans le dossier, et la tête nonchalamment retenue par sa main.

« Tu marques un point, Killian. »

Soutenant son regard, je tentai de sonder son âme. En vain. Mon esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus. Malgré la distance et les jours passés loin d'elle, j'étais bien obligé de reconnaître qu'elle était encore capable de faire tomber tous les murs érigés autour de mon cœur.

Avec ou sans mémoire, Emma Swan restait la femme la plus énigmatique et la plus intrigante qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer.

« Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà embrassés ? » me demanda-t-elle, espiègle. « Avant que tu ne me sautes dessus il y a quinze jours j'entends ? »

« A quoi tu joues Swan ? »

« Je me renseigne. »

Il y avait cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Nous avions bu quelques verres de vins, certes, mais j'osai espérer que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui parlait à sa place.

« Une fois. À Neverland. Je venais de sauver la vie de ton père et... tu m'as remercié. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de faire ça. »

« Je t'y ai un peu poussé, j'avoue. Tu avais peur que je ne le supporte pas. »

« Ça me paraît plus réaliste, en effet ! »

J'acquiesçai, amusé. Emma me regardait avec insistance, sans aucune gêne. Et sans que je puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, elle combla l'espace entre nous et m'embrassa. Je caressai ses cheveux avant de glisser ma main sur sa nuque, accentuant notre étreinte. La douceur de ses lèvres me ramena aussitôt à Neverland, lors de notre premier baiser. Je n'avais rien oublié des sensations, des frissons parcourant mon corps. Ce que cette femme avait pu me manquer !

Malheureusement pour moi, elle se recula, bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je l'observai en silence, intrigué. Elle semblait désorientée, le regard dans le vide.

« Emma ? »

Je réussis à capter son attention. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle voulait parler mais que les mots lui manquaient. Elle posa sa main sur son front, l'air perdu. Je me rapprochai à nouveau, caressant du pouce son menton :

« Si tu préfères que je m'en aille… »

« Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai… j'ai vu… des images… comme si… »

Etait-il possible que la potion fasse enfin effet ? Que ce baiser puisse accélérer la réapparition de ses souvenirs ?

Il était hors de question de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Alors je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, encore et encore. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux, m'incitant à l'embrasser de plus belle. J'aurai voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

« .Dieu ! »

Un bruit lourd résonnait sur le sol. Un sac lâché. Emma me repoussa précipitamment : « Henry ! »

Le gamin resta figé sur place. Il me fixait avec incompréhension. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Ecoute Henry… je… » commencé-je.

« Je vais aller me coucher » me coupa-t-il, sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Il disparut en une fraction de secondes dans sa chambre.

Emma se leva du canapé, plus tourmentée que jamais. Je l'imitai et cherchai à la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle m'esquiva.

« Je suis désolée Emma, tu veux que je lui parles ? »

« Non. Non. Je vais m'en occuper. C'est mon fils. »

« Sauf que ce n'est jamais agréable de découvrir sa mère avec... un autre homme. »

« Je gère la situation Killian. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Le ton sec. Direct. Impossible de défendre ma cause. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer plus longtemps ici. Je lui proposai de débarrasser la table avant de partir, ce qu'elle accepta, en me précisant de bien claquer la porte derrière moi. Et elle partit rejoindre son fils.

* * *

Je déposai des deux verres dans l'évier et éteignis la télévision. Je récupérai ma veste, posée sur le canapé. J'allais quitter l'appartement quand je me décidai à me rapprocher de la chambre d'Henry. Je n'avais pas envie de m'enfuir comme un voleur. Leur dire au moins « au revoir ».

Je trouvais la porte entrouverte.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » Henry parlait calmement. J'étais rassuré.

« Te dires quoi mon chéri ? »

« Que tu voulais passer la soirée seule avec lui. Je serai resté dormir chez Daniel. »

« Ce n'était pas prémédité, Henry. C'est arrivé comme ça... »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Si seulement Henry savait. Si seulement moi, je l'avais su, avant de monter cet escalier quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, n'était-ce pas exactement ce que j'attendais ? Me rapprocher de ma princesse ?

« Je croyais que tu voulais donner une autre chance à Josh ? » lâcha le gamin.

« Oui. C'est ce que je voulais. Je ne t'ai pas menti, Henry. Mais… »

« Mais tu préfères Killian ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je... je ne sais même pas qui il est. »

Emma avait raison. J'étais un parfait inconnu pour eux. Et malgré le semblant d'amitié qui existait entre Henry et moi, je ne faisais pas le poids à côté d'un beau-père avec qui il partageait de nombreux souvenirs.

Je quittai l'appartement sans attendre.

* * *

_« Attendez, vous voulez que je grimpe là-dedans ? Vraiment ? » _

_Le pirate était nerveux. Il avait traversé les océans à bord de son Jolly Roger, mais l'idée de se faire enfermer dans le tronc d'un vieil arbre ne l'emballait pas vraiment._

_« Le voyage sera de courte durée » le rassura Blue. « Vous devez nous faire confiance, Capitaine »._

_Les fées lui avaient assuré que le voyage serait sans embûches. C'était comme ça que Emma avait été sauvée lorsqu'elle était encore un nourrisson. Les fées pensaient être capables de réactiver la magie de la souche. Elles avaient rassemblé toute a poussière de fée du Royaume. Enfin, toute celle qui avait échappé à Jafar._

_Le temps jouait contre eux. La précédente rencontre avec le Vizir avait tournée à leur désavantage. Il tenait à sa merci Snow et Charming, blessé dans l'affrontement. Hook était désormais leur dernier espoir. Le pirate s'en voulait d'être soudainement claustrophobe. Il avait survécu à Pan pendant des années non ? Au ténébreux même ? Ce n'était pas un stupide arbre qui allait l'effrayé._

_Regina s'avança vers lui et glissa dans sa main la fiole. Puis elle lui tendit une sacoche en cuir. « Bonne chance » lui souffla-t-elle « Et retrouvez les »_

_Le plan était simple : Hook devait retrouver Emma à New York. Lui faire boire la potion et l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire. Sa mémoire et sa magie. Regina lui avait indiqué où trouver un haricot magique, dans sa crypte, à Storybrooke. Même si la ville avait probablement été rayée de la carte, le caveau familial, sous terre, avait pu échapper à la malédiction lancée par Pan. Emma ferait le reste pour les faire revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée. _

_Le pirate prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le tronc. La Reine se rapprocha et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, son crochet disparut, laissant place à une prothèse de ferraille, semblable à une vraie main._

_« Et je suis censé faire comment pour me défendre ? » la questionna-t-il, agacé._

_« Vous aurez plus d'ennui avec que sans, croyez-moi. Ce genre d'accessoire n'est pas très répandu à New York »_

_La petite porte en boise se referma sur lui. Il était recroquevillé tel un nouveau né. Une position très inconfortable. Il sentait déjà les fourmis se propager dans ses jambes. Mais qu'importe, il allait le faire, il allait bientôt retrouver sa princesse. Personne ne l'en empêcherait. Personne. _

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
